


Sparrow though the land

by Zenazen



Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen
Summary: the popular president Hatake Kakashi is have a girlfriend !The shocking news is running fast and the fan club is in chaotic to find who the one who is the luckiest girl who managed to got they god in her palm.While the other is have other life crisis of teenager life.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Namikaze Minato, Kakashi & OC
Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700047
Kudos: 2





	Sparrow though the land

Hatage suzume is young girl with silver hairs her skin is pale white and her eyes is a ash grey colors. She wear a black mask cover half of face and long length arm shirt with turtleneck sometimes she wear a blue jean or a long skirt over her ankle. Her color is basically a grayscale in colorful class mate.

She look lazy with sleepy eyes half open and she really quiet that if ask all the class rarely to find the one who have a talk with her. In her hand is a book size fit her slender hand like born together it an odd side when normally people used phone instead to reading. 

Hatage suzume is a student who like a ghost she always left without no one notice and appear wherever she want. She not friendly famous in students but she not average type too she is one of prodigy that always make the ranking above 3 over thousand students population. 

Like a bird hidden behind the leaf only catch a feather fallen behind tail or singing blow with wind.

But one thing people know yet not knowing 

Is hatage suzume is the only sister bound by blood with hatage kakashi 

The famous rule breaker 

The famous president no.6 of university konoha 

Youngest and prodigy 

Girl is wanting to fall over him boy is following him with pride 

That great one who even his lazy attitude who read erotic novel in public with out care still get acknowledged.

They didn’t keeping it a secret but still it never becomes a news 

This is story of how people need to look underneath of underneath.

And impact that start just by little sister went give her brother forgotten bento lunch. 

“Kashi your forgotten it at home , maa see ya later jane”  
See how sleepy kakashi eyes are suzume grin before sneak a kiss on his cheeks that also cover by navy blue mask and giggle as his eyes drop more to close. Look like overslept by new release his favorite book got him good.

Close the window and left without knowing the screen got catch by someone who accidentally passed by 

“President have girlfriend! “ 

...

Kakashi lazy bastard who flow over the crisis and laugh how stupid this event turnouts.

Suzume who notice that something happen but to lazy to care about when she have her brother to take care off.

Obito childhood friend of upper bastard who knowing suzume but a jackass who too busy over his messy family problem that have too much prodigy.

Rin happy over the news even she stay oversea.

Minato got catch and being investigated for suzume information and no one listen that she is his sister even he tried to tells.

Kushina have little brat to take care and happily have her tea time break with suzume about how to take care guys.

Naruto is want to be president even his test grade tell him something else 

Sasuke want to beat his brother record after happily runaway with his cousin 

Sakura have a romantic viewing eyes scan and secretly write a doujinshi


End file.
